the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Picnic Panic
Picnic Panic is a free DLC expansion for The Messenger, coming in 2019. After the DLC is released, it will be accessible after completing the game by defeating the final boss. Trailer Overview Intro Cutscene In an alternate timeline, far off the coast of Messenger Island, five Phobekins enjoy a picnic on an idyllic secluded beach on the tropical Voodkin Island. But unbeknownst to them, Barma'thazël hides in a bush in the nearby jungle. Barma'thazël ambushes the Phobekins and grabs a corner of the picnic blanket, upturning the Phobekins' picnic and terrorizing the Phobekins. He uses the picnic blanket as a kidnapping sack, scooping up all five Phobekins. Barma'thazël then walks into the jungle with the sack of Phobekins on his back, leaving behind the sad remains of an uneaten picnic. He plans to use the Phobekins for an evil ritual. Ninja is sent to the alternate timeline in order rescue the Phobekins and to stop Barma'thazël's evil plan. The Ninja Elder of the alternate timeline directs Ninja to head to the western side of Ninja Village, where an alternate-timeline Ruxxtin waits for Ninja near the docks. However, Barma'thazël, with an evil grin, gazes at Ninja's approach within a scrying orb, and the narrator implies that Barma'thazël is leading Ninja into a trap. Trailer In the Picnic Panic trailer, Ninja walks up to The Shopkeeper in the shop and selects the "Chat" menu option. Ninja inquires if The Shopkeeper has any free DLC with 3 new levels and boss fights to share. The Shopkeeper, in his classic storytelling fashion, responds, "Of course, here's one for you." The trailer then showcases various scenarios in the DLC, in the style of a typical cheesy vacation advertisement. Ruxxtin and Ruxxtin's Staff make a surprising return, assisting Ninja by surfing together on Ruxxtin's skull ship to reach Voodkin Island, an island that's inhabited by tribal Phobekins called Voodkins. Time travel makes a return as well, as Ninja jumps through a time rift from 8-bit to 16-bit, transforming the island from a sunny tropical paradise into a stormy, windy, and rainy environment. A Wallaxer, a green chameleon reskin of Green Kappa, and a blue dinosaur reskin of Blue Kappa are seen during this segment. Ruxxtin's importance in the DLC is highlighted; he appears in the beginning area of Ninja Village to greet Ninja, doing his classic turnaround reveal. But instead of becoming shorter, Ruxxtin is seen wearing large cargo pants, and Ruxxtin struggles to keep his balance. Floating in the nearby waters is Ruxxtin's skull ship. Again, Ruxxtin and Ninja are seen surfing together on Ruxxtin's skull ship as they approach a large pink octopus boss fight. In-Game Teaser After collecting 4 Music Notes on the Version 1.0.4 update or higher, the shop's scrying orb will start glowing intensely. Ninja can interact with it for the following message: The mists of time are shifting... ...terror in the tropics... ...one-eyed menace... ...little creatures, taken hostage... ...the birth of an evil twin... Ninja asks The Shopkeeper what the vision means. The Shopkeeper is surprised and asks if Ninja truly saw something in the scrying orb. Ninja confirms that he did, but the vision was blurry. The Shopkeeper becomes worried, informing Ninja that the demons are not only fighting the Blue Robes across time but space as well, and that the scrying orb warns them of alternate timelines in which demons are about to win, which could overwrite their current reality. Ninja offers to go there directly to prevent those events from occurring, and The Shopkeeper says Ninja will be able to after the new content is released. Trivia * A sneak preview of a Picnic Panic cutscene was posted on various official social media platforms, depicting Barma'thazël terrorizing and kidnapping five Phobekins who were enjoying a picnic. * The word "TUWHERA" can be briefly seen on a stone slab in the background shortly after the promotional words "VOODOO MAGIC!" appear on screen. This word was required to save The Archivist so he could return to The Void. * Rainbowdragoneyes, the game's music composer, is the one who says "Picnic Panic" during the song in the trailer. * Initially it was planned for the Picnic Panic DLC to become accessible after collecting 4 Music Notes, but this was changed, and now the player must instead complete the entire game and defeat the final boss. Gallery TheMessenger_keyart_1920x1080-Picnic-Panic.png|Picnic Panic key art. PanicSpoiler2.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, depicting Phobekins enjoying their picnic. PanicSpoiler3.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, depicting Barma'thazël terrorizing the Phobekins. PanicSpoiler4.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, depicting Barma'thazël kidnapping the Phobekins. PanicSpoiler5.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, depicting the Ninja Elder pointing Ninja towards the west side of Ninja Village. PanicSpoiler6.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, depicting Barma'thazël gazing at Ninja within a scrying orb. Skull Ship Gif.gif|Animation of Ruxxtin and Ninja surfing together on Ruxxtin's skull ship. GuilePileGif.gif|Animation of a new creature called the "Guile Pile." Picnic Panic phobekins.gif|The five captured Phobekins inside of a cage. TikeeperIcon.png|The Tikeeper's 8-bit talk portrait. ShopkeeperPicnicPanic.png|The Tikeeper's 16-bit talk portrait. Tikeeper.png|The Tikeeper from the Picnic Panic key art. Tikeeper New Lei.png|The Tikeeper with multicolored leis. Tiki-shop-8bit.png|The Picnic Panic version of the 8-bit shop. Tiki-shop-16bit.png|The Picnic Panic version of the 16-bit shop. Picnic Panic Beta Staircase.png|Placeholder art for a staircase. It's intended to be harmless to casual players but challenging for speedrunners. Picnic Panic firemountain.png|A scene from "Fire Mountain," which is also a volcano. A Voodkin uses a tiki torch. fr:Picnic Panic ru:Picnic Panic Category:Free Expansions Category:The Messenger